


The Greatest Contest

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-27
Updated: 2003-10-27
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SUMMARY: Jack and Daniel make a bet with a funny result.^_^





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

The Greatest Contest

JACK: I can! 

DANIEL: You can’t! 

JACK: I can! 

DANIEL: You can’t! 

CARTER: Uh, you two, what’s wrong now? 

JACK: Oh, nothing, I’m just trying to talk some sense into Daniel. 

DANIEL: WHAT! Sam, Jack just said he could control his temper and we all know that’s….. 

JACK: That’s what!?! 

DANIEL: Uh.....nothing…Jack come on….I was only joking. 

JACK: *growls* Carter what are you smirking at? 

CARTER: Sir, why don’t you try to calm down before you hurt someone. 

Jack: I AM CALM!!!!!! 

TEAL’C: O’Neill what is it that is bothering you? 

CARTER/DANIEL: SEE!! 

JACK: Ok, I won’t loose my temper again. 

DANIEL: *ha ha ha* you won’t be able to do that....look you’re already loosing your temper. 

TEAL’C: Indeed 

JACK: Teal’c don’t start. 

TEAL’C: Start what O’Neill? 

JACK: No I...... don’t worry. Ok Daniel I bet I won’t loose my temper for a week and that you can’t go without coffee for a week 

DANIEL: And if you loose? 

JACK: I’ll.......I’ll… 

CARTER: If ever of you loose you have to go to the next briefing in a pink dress 

DANIEL/JACK: CARTER!!! 

JACK: Ok, Ok but I’m not going to loose 

~THREE DAYS LATER~ 

TAP TAP TAP 

JACK: Daniel could you please stop that! 

DANIEL: Uh? Oh, sorry sir, I just can’t seem to concentrate, if I had one cup of.... 

JACK: NO! 

DANIEL: But.... 

JACK: NO!! 

TEAL’C: O’Neil, it would appear that you are loosing your temper 

JACK: Well.......I’m not! 

TEIL’C: Is it normal for humans to go red? 

JACK: I AM NOT...................Daniel is that coffee? 

DANIEL: Look Jack I......................*squeaks* only had one sip 

JACK: WHY YOU LITTLE (Big argument continues) 

~NEXT BRIEFING~ 

HAMMOND: Major Carter where is Colonel O’Neil and Doctor Jackson? 

CARTER: They should be here any min........here they are sir 

HAMMOND: YOU TWO WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? 

JACK: Well you see sir, Daniel’s a sore looser 

DANIEL: I AM NOT! 

JACK: YES YOU ARE!!! 

DANIEL: AM NOT!!! 

(By this time every ones laughing at the sight [come on who wouldn’t laugh at Daniel and Jack in pink dresses other then a Jaffa?] except Daniel and Jack [who are still fighting] and Teil’c [who seems very smug and/or confused]) 

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first fanfic so I’d like heaps of feedback. The first bit was inspired by me and my friends; we do this all the time! 

* * *

> © October 18, 2003 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
